Navalis
by Ripedeath
Summary: A new warlord threatens redwall, only this time he already has all the land across the sea! How will Redwall cope with such a strong enemy? Read and find out!


_**A Redwall story: Navalis**_

**Prologue****:** Lightning rippled across the otherwise pitch black sky. The stars and the moon were hidden by seemingly, endless rain clouds. They swirled in the sky like a large slow tornado only illuminated by a flash of lightning. This dark sky was a sign of terror. This dark sky was a sign of evil!

This darkness would make even the kindest of places look terrifying and uninviting. Unfortunately this was not a place of kindness or other happy emotions. The castle stood at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea's splashing green blue waves as they crashed into the side of the cliff. The cliff was over two hundred feet tall. Falling would not be an option if anyone valued their life. Rocks jutted out of the sea, as if they were knifes, which looked prepared to kill you at a moment's notice.

The castle was just as scary as the sheer cliffs themselves. The castle was made of diabase rock, giving it a silver-like appearance. The castle though, was simply made with a large wall with each corner having a tall tower more for guarding what's on the inside then what's outside. The actual keep was right in the middle of all four walls, though it looked a lot more like a large dark chapel. The large spikes sticking up on the out skirts of the wall only made the place seem much more threatening and scary.

Navalis owned this castle! Navalis was a lean and fit fox; his color was silver with patches of red on his back. Navalis was just barely past his prime, though his authority was still unchallenged. He had claws half the size of his arm as his only weapons. Those claws had murdered more innocent beasts than you've seen seasons, and they were as hard as steel.

His horde was made up of ten foxes serving as captains with three hundred horde beasts under each foxes' command. Each of the ten foxes had killed their mothers and had done other unspeakable deeds to claw their way to where they were now. Some even murdered their whole families. All ten of them were bloodthirsty savages and the same goes with the men who were also bloodthirsty even if they weren't as bright as the captains. Though Navalis was the worst of his entire horde as far as bloodthirstiness goes.

The only reason why they stayed cooped up in that castle for so long was because of Navalis' wife's demands. She bitterly hated traveling and not being able to get what food she wanted while on the road. Now that he had personally gotten rid of her they were free to do whatever he wanted, starting with throwing her body into the fire and watching it burn.

He stalked his castle grounds making sure that he left nothing important behind, while still cherishing the moment in which he watched his wife burn. Calmly kicking a twig, he walked out of the front gate to the massive horde in front. He glanced around at the horde right in front of him. He smiled wickedly at the collection of blood thirsty killers, while holding up one paw. The reflection from his claw made his face seem much scarier to any beast that looked at him.

"My horde," he called out to the beasts below, "Because of my wife we have spent too many seasons lying about, after conquering the whole, western lands!" His horde beasts started to cheer. After they had calmed down quite a bit, only then he continued.

"We sat here on our butts doing nothing, nothing for five, no six seasons," he continued "All because of a spoiled brat not wanting to get her paws tired!" The horde started cheering again but stopped almost immediately because he started to continue again.

"Well I say 'Why stop at the western lands why not sail east and see where that brings us?'" By now the horde was just agreeing to whatever he was saying even if only about half of them knew what he was talking about. Fangclaw retreated back into the castle followed by one of his captains.

"What is it Redfur?" Navalis asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Ye, an yer fancy wurds alweys gets um, lord." Redfur said to the leader hoping to get a little more respect.

"Yes, Redfur and you and your infancy words never get them." Navalis replied. Not getting any respect from the leader he walked back to the horde beasts still ranting below.

Navalis turned a corner into the dark room in front of him. The room was massive but with only one light right next to him. He picked up the torch next to him and placed it on his right side. Instantly that light lit another light which continued to go in a downward-spiral lighting up sections of stairs leading to a large platform behind ten ships. Unlike most vermin ships these were elegantly designed with every detail counting as an important part of the ship. The drawings were beautifully drawn, and any beast would have been proud to have them on his/her ship. If the drawing were not so horrid indicating wars, killings, murder, and all around pain.

Staring at the ships he smirked. He almost felt sorry for whoever they were going to conquer, almost. He felt much more excited at the prospect of killing and looting. He may be a good talker, but he was still a vermin at heart. He started laugh out loud to nobody in particular. His laughing eventually turned maniacal as it continued. This was his day, he thought with his wife out of his way he was finally going to conquer again!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ripedeath: Hi this is my prolouge and if enough people like the story im going to keep writing! :D**

**You've read the prolouge now so why not press that nice button saying review this story/chapter, please? :)**


End file.
